


Childhood

by TheWolfDK



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, L’manberg, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfDK/pseuds/TheWolfDK
Summary: The city burns. Fundy watches
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 22





	Childhood

He opened his brown eyes and was met with ash falling from the sky. The sun was setting in the distance. Suddenly a strong smell of ash and smoke hit his nostrils. He sat up and was met with a terrifying sight. 

Manberg stood in flames. Nothing but rubble and fire left of everything. The place he’s grown up in burned to the fucking ground. His brown eyes felt like they were on fire. Trying to withhold tears did that to you. Especially, when you weren’t entirely human. 

He looked to his surroundings. He couldn’t withhold his tears anymore. Before him was the dead bodies of his friends and family. It haunted him deeply. Their crushed and burned bodies amongst the rubble. He fell to his knees and cried for what felt like years. Probably only a few seconds to the world. 

Suddenly someone puts a hand on his shoulder. He whips around and sees Wilbur standing there. His father. The man who’d given him the world. 

“Fundy, you weren’t supposed to survive that. No one was.” Wilbur said with a smirk. A sick smirk that’d make anyone sick to their stomach. 

He couldn’t believe the words escaping his father's lips. His father's words were once so kind and harmless. Now his words were laced with malice and evil. None of the sweet father he’d once known was left. It hurt his soul deeply. 

His father had promised him safety and security, inside the walls of L’manberg. He’d been born inside those walls. 

“I promised Dream that everyone would be dead. I intend to keep my promises. I am his vassal after all.” His body was too much in shock to fully react.

His own father's sword cut him down. His father caused his demise.

How ironic, that the man that promised him security and love was the one to murder him. How ironic, that the walls that his father had promised him security, were now gone as he bled out on the ground. 

Despite it all. Fundy was thankful for his childhood.


End file.
